Steroline OTP
by Collasoll
Summary: This story begins during season 5 episode 17, Caroline and Stefan realize their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline's eyes fluttered open, she felt an unknown warmth against her back. She slowly turned her head to find that that unknown warmth was Stefan, who happened to be spooning her. She couldn't help but smile she knew it was wrong, but she couldn't fight the attraction that she had towards her best friend. None of Caroline's other relationships with guys had worked, and she couldn't help but feel like that was because she was meant to be with someone else. In her mind, that someone else happened to be Stefan. She decided not to move, and pretended to be asleep, just in case he ended up waking up.

(Stefan's POV)

I woke up very in the morning, it was right around dawn. I looked in front of me, and found a feisty blonde. Caroline, man she was the best thing that ever happened to me and I cannot believe how lucky I am to have met her. I can't help but take all of her in, I don't even understand how I thought Elena could even compare to her. She was a good person, loyal, smart, and drop dead gorgeous. I pulled her into a cuddle so that I was the big spoon and she was the small spoon, we fit together so well and it felt so natural. I want to ask her out, but things with her and Tyler ended not that long ago, and I don't want to push her too hard. I decide to pretend to fall back asleep as I feel her start to stir.

(Caroline's POV)

I decide to get bold, so I turn him around to face him. I start leaving little kisses all across his face. It was at that moment that I realized from his beating heart that he was wide awake and letting me kiss him. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, I could see that he was giving me consent. I pulled his face back to mine and started to kiss him again this time, but deeper and more passionately, also this time he started to kiss me back. Eventually, I realized what we were doing and pulled back, I mean this was my best friend, why am I kissing him? I thought for a little bit and then got up the courage to ask him, "What are we doing? We are best friends, nothing more. The first time I met you you told me that." Stefan looked at me like I just kicked a puppy and responded slowly, "Look, I know what I said, but that was before I got to know you. You are the most amazing person I have ever backed up even more and looked at him and replied angrily, "No, if I call correctly what happened was I asked you to come with me and you flat out told me that we were never going to happen! The only difference between now and then is that you can't have Elena now, so I'm just your consolation prize!" "That's not true Caroline, I have been falling for you for a long time now without even realizing it! I am in love with you, not Elena, not Katherine, not anyone else! I swear, I have never felt for anyone the way I do for you, not even Elena," Stefan told her with all of his heart. At this point I melted and said, "So what are we now?" Stefan put his finger up to answer, "Well unless you have any problem with it, I would like to think that we are dating." "Well," Caroline responded coyly, "I mean, I don't really know if I want you as a boyfriend, at least not as long as you keep your serious vampire face up." Stefan laughed at that and playfully hit her. I knew that this was going to be the start of something new and great.


	2. Chapter 2

The duo took Stefan's car back to Mystic Falls, the air was full of awkwardness. Neither knew how they were going to tell the others, or if they even would tell the others. "Ooh, I know," Caroline said, "We don't have to tell the others at first. We don't have to come out and tell them that we are dating, they will eventually find out, and that will make it less awkward." Stefan looked at her curiously, "So, the way that you want to prevent us from making things awkward is by not telling anyone that we are dating?" "Look, so if we don't make a big deal out of it, it won't be a big deal trust me," Caroline reasoned. "Well," Stefan replied, "When you put it that way, it actually makes sense." Caroline smiled, and the awkwardness lifted. They were both glad that they got that out of the way before they went home.

Once they arrived back home they acted as if they were still just best friends. They entered the Salvatore Boarding House and Elena looked at Stefan with worry and asked, "What happened?" Stefan looked at Caroline, who got the message and answered for him, "Well, The Travelers took Stefan hostage, and basically raped his mind. The only way to get them to stop was to kill Stefan's doppelganger Tom Avery. Enzo, who has been working with The Travelers for weeks, accompanied me to find Tom and kill him. After he Enzo killed him, I came back to see that Stefan was okay, then we left for home this morning." Everyone sat in silence for awhile taking in everything that she said. "So," Damon responded first, "Well, can't believe I missed out on that, sounds like fun. Why didn't you guys come home last night though?" "Well," Caroline answered blushing with a look at Stefan, "Stefan was in no shape to drive after what they did to him, and I was not feeling the best either." Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows and questioned, "Wait, where did you guys sleep then?" This caused more blushing between the two when Stefan responded, "Well, we kind of slept in a car." "The two of you slept together in a car?" Elena asked with a hint of jealousy. "It wasn't like that though, there was plenty of space for the both of us, I just wanted to be near Stefan to make sure that he was alright," Caroline answered too quickly. This caused them to raise their eyebrows, but they decided to drop it.

Later on that night, Caroline and Stefan were alone at her house. "Today was very awkward," Stefan told her. "Okay, so maybe I was wrong about it not being awkward, but it couldn't be anymore awkward than us outright telling them we're dating could it?" She replied with a hopeful look in her eyes. "If you want to keep pretending, I'll play along with you," he told her making sure she could tell that he was serious. She thought for a few moments and responded, "Well, I say for now we keep doing what we are doing, but if things get too awkward we'll tell them." "Deal," Stefan replied.

The next day Stefan and Elena started to have dreams about each other, these dreams were very vivid and each one was becoming more vivid than the last. Stefan was almost hit by a car at one point, by the end of the day everyone knew about the dreams that Stefan and Elena were having, and both Damon and Caroline were very disturbed by what was going on. Both thought that this was fate trying to get the doppelgangers together, Caroline felt unsure of her relationships ability to last against Stelena. She walked away from everyone else, and hid in the nearest room and began to cry. Within a couple of minutes Stefan found her and started to try to comfort her, telling her that what happened between him and Elena is over and that he only had feelings for Caroline. Eventually, she said she believed him, and decided that they would work through this together. Damon and Enzo went to figure out what was going on between Stefan and Elena and struck gold. They came into contact with a man named Markos, he told the pair that he was "fate" and had been the cause of Stefan and Elena's dreams. He agreed to stop the dreams. Both Elena and Stefan could feel that the dreams had stopped. Caroline looked over at Caroline and whispered in her ear that the dreams were over. Caroline smiled and kissed him on the cheek, they were going to be okay and that was all that mattered.


End file.
